


moving in deep space

by gingergenower



Series: do you feel lonely out there? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Horror, maybe? I think we're in that territory, mermaid!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: She won’t come for him, she didn’t know there was a danger.A mermaid AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this? but I've been struck by the Inspiration Gods

The ocean spreads out in front of him, soft blue and frolicking in the sunlight, enough glare off it to make Hook squint. _She_ won’t come for him, she didn’t know there was a danger. He shucks off his leather coat- long, heavy, it’ll drag him under- and throws it at the crowd braying for his blood. They jeer, but he’s looking past them and to his crew.

“It’s been an honour, lads.”

He jumps off the plank backwards.

The water swallows him, icy and sharp with salt. He kicks, swimming down and away from the ship because he saw them loading their pistols when he was on deck; walking the plank is execution. If you don’t die quick enough, they’ll help you along. 

Chest tight from holding his breath, a few bubbles escape his lips, spiralling upwards whilst he pushes against every instinct to go still further down. It’s tepid, now, almost pleasant, and he’s lightheaded but everything’s getting darker. Drowning doesn’t take long. Just breathe in, gently now-

A hand grabs his upper arm and he breaks the surface, gulping in air.

“There he is!”

“Aim-”

Something curls around his ankle and he’s snapped back under, bullets smacking the water where his head just was, but he didn’t breathe in properly, everything’s upside down- he doesn’t even know where air _is_.

He only knows they’re at the surface because he’s coughing, retching, two hands steadying him.

Seawater clings to his eyelashes, but when he blinks he’s looking at her. Her hair’s pasted across her face, blue eyes boring into his, and he can feel the scales on her fingers rub through his shirt. His breathing steadies, and she wipes the hair out of her eyes.

She’s taken them around the ship, fifty metres from the stern. 

“I never knew you were so terrible at being a pirate,” she says, and he barks out a laugh, coughing all over again. She holds him until he recovers, seagulls crowing above them. 

He presses his forehead to her shoulder. “Thank you.”

Touching her lips to his forehead, she smiles, and touches hair out of his eyes. “Will you drown if I leave you here?”

“You’re not planning on leaving me long, are you?”

“Ten minutes?”

“I can tread water. Why?”

She smiles again, lifting his chin up and tracing her fingers down his jaw. “I’ll be back.” She’s gone. There aren’t even ripples where she ducks back under the water.

He’s weak, still drowsy, and he barely manages five minutes before he knows he’ll slip under. The port side of the ship has rigging on it, he summons sheer force of will to get there. He clings to it, hooking an arm through and swaying with the water. He’s almost asleep, and then he hears a voice.

Chiming sweet and melodic, it’s drifting over the side of the boat. He knows that song, he remembers it like a distant dream. He clambers to it, slumping over the railing at the top.

She’s sat on the plank, tail curled around it, singing softly. A finger gestures to the next man- he throws himself off the ship, dazed, grinning, and then the next. 

Still chained to the mast, his crew are staring.

The song isn’t affecting them, and the light bounces off her like she’s _glowing_ , and they’re terrified.

He rolls over the railing, landing with a heavy splat on the deck. Some of the men look up.

Saito’s whisper is loudest. “Captain, no-” 

He waves them off. Most of the crew that attacked them have gone- with a sick jolt he realises they’re killing themselves, chaining their feet together and diving into the water. He heaves himself to standing, grabbing the rail.

She’s saved Blackbeard for last, and he sits on the plank next to her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, reaching out to pet her hair. She smiles, flicking it over her shoulder.

“ _Tell me, do you feel lonely out there_ …”

“What can I do for you?”

She cups Blackbird’s face in her hands, leans in. “My name is Emma. What’s yours?”

Hook clears his throat. “You don’t have to do this, lass.”

Her eyes don’t move from Blackbeard’s face, and she leans in to whisper in his ear. He nods, beaming, and throws himself into the sea. She looks at the spot where Blackbird must have gone.

“They won’t bother you anymore,” she says.

“Emma…” the name is foreign on his tongue, but the look she throws him isn’t. “You…”

Her tail uncurls, shifting her weight so she tips on the edge of the plank. “I think you forget that mermaids aren’t renowned for kindness.”

“Emma-”

“The sea will never take you.” There’s pain in her anger, and her spine is snapped straight, and he thinks of everything she’s lost.

He nods, once, and she bites her lip.

“Captain…”

His crew, trussed up and confused, are staring between them. “She won’t hurt us.”

They look back, but she’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to this soundmix again: (http://fantasy.ambient-mixer.com/mermaids).


End file.
